justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Kane
Maria Kane is a character in Just Cause, Just Cause 2 and Just Cause 4. Personal history As revealed in the JC2 PDA, she was born on June 15th, 1970. It's revealed in the mission Love is in the Air that her father owns a vineyard at Napa Valley and that Rico has been there. She and Rico Rodriguez had a short personal relationship some time before the mission to San Esperito, something Tom Sheldon still remains oblivious to, despite Rico's subtle references. That relationship might be the reason why she's less than nice to Rico during most missions in Just Cause, but they start getting along better during the later missions. Career Maria Kane has been with the agency since 1994. She denied several offers to join the Agency until she was eventually convinced. More recently, she is the colleague of Rico Rodriguez and one of the main characters in the series. Guatemala She accompanied Rico and Dimah on their mission to Guatemala. This is when she was personally involved with Rico. Their forward operations base was the USS Codetalker. San Esperito She appears frequently throughout the Just Cause storyline missions. Her tasks include: *Pretending to be married to Tom, to keep him from looking suspicious. *Providing Rico with new equipment and vehicles. - "You know, they keep sending me new equipment for you. Don't know why. You'll just break it. Check it out anyway." - About the Protec Grappler G3. *Transporting Rico around the islands on a speedboat and a helicopter (missions only). *Giving Rico at least one mission briefing. *Making smartass comments about missions and Rico. Panau Her tasks in Panau: *Gave Rico his mission briefing during the first mission. *Helicopter pilot during the first mission. *Telling Rico how to do his job during the first mission. *Hangs out with Tom, possibly helping him with a cover as a tourist, but not seen doing any work. *Gave Rico his mission briefing during the fourth mission. Solís She is a minor character in the Danger Rising expansion pack. One of the loading screens added by the expansion mentions that she "went dark" years ago. According to Tom, she was the one who gave him the tip to go check out the dock in the mission Old Friends and New Enemies. Further details about her and her motivations are revealed in the mission Rogue Agent. To avoid major spoilers go there to read them. Trivia *Her in-game character model has no such thing, but in the opening cut-scene in the mission Sink the Buccaneer, she has an odd spine-like vertical line in the middle of her stomach. *In Just Cause Maria is voiced by Grey DeLisle. In Just Cause 2, she is voiced by Jules de Jongh. *Oddly, she has a caduceus on her arm. That is the symbol of the Greek god Hermes. *She is seen in every Just Cause 2 Agency mission other than The White Tiger and Three Kings. *She looks so similar to Annika Svennson that when Annika first appeared in a JC3 trailer, everyone thought she was Maria. Gallery Just Cause Kane in JC1.png|When she's first met. Talking about José Caramicas in the mission Breakout. Brothers in Arms 1.png|In the mission Brothers in Arms. Tom and Kane before Brothers in Arms.JPG|At the trigger of the mission River of Blood. Kane out of uniform 1.png|At the trigger of the mission Some Like it Hotter. Kane out of uniform 2.png|In the mission Some Like it Hotter. Dismissed Without Honors 1.png|In the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Talking about the Secret Police headquarters. Tom and Maria before Sink the Buccaneer.JPG|At the trigger of the mission Sink the Buccaneer. Sink the Buccaneer (opening cut-scene).png|Opening cut-scene of Sink the Buccaneer. Notice the strange line on Marias tummy. HH-22 Savior, Agency, brown version, front view..jpg|At the trigger for the mission Taking Out The Garbage. Just Cause 2 Maria Kane.png JC2-MP Kane model.png|Marias character model in use in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Welcome to Panau memory cards.jpg Tom and Kane before Mountain Rescue.JPG|Alongside Tom Sheldon before Mountain Rescue. Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause Category:Characters in Just Cause 2